Hala vs Ghira
Hala vs Ghira is Peep4Life's one hundred and ninety-fourth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 14! Pokemon vs RWBY! Menagerie and Melemele are in good hands with these two at the wheel, but when Ghira gets an unpleasant welcome to Alola which island kahuna will triumph? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Making a visit to Alola for political reasons, Ghira exited the ship on Melemele Island. The people ran in terror from him, which hurt the former White Fang leader. Had the organisation's name been tarnished so badly? He made his way to what seemed to be a festival, when he was confronted by none other than the island kahuna. "Belladonna, you are not welcome here." Hala warned, placing a hand on a Pokeball. "I strongly suggest you run away before I make you leave." Ghira looked around at the fleeing residents. He took a step forward. "Sir, look." "STAY BACK!" Hala demanded, summoning Crabominable. The ice type stomped down before Ghira, who quickly threw off his coat and held the Pokemon back. "There is no need for conflict!" Ghira insisted, straining himself on the Pokemon's bulky body. He then rolled away from an attempted Ice Hammer and immediately began bearing his claws. "I don't need to be lectured by a Faunus; one that was in the White Fang at that, to lecture me about violence!" Hala declared, rushing behind his Pokemon. Here we go! "Crabominable, use Ice Hammer!" the large crab scuttled towards Ghira, who jumped and clawed the Pokemon in the face. Ghira then lifted Crabominable, but the crab pinched him tightly on the arm, forcing him to relinquish his hold. Crabominable punched Ghira into a building, collapsing it around the former White Fang leader. Ghira grabbed a chunk of debris from the house and tossed it towards Crabominable. "Dodge!" Hala instructed. As his Pokemon obeyed, the debris skimmed past the kahuna's face- barely missing him. Ghira charged again, landing a leaping blow to Crabominable and then he followed up with several slashes and punches to the midsection of the Pokemon. Again, Crabominable called on Ice Hammer, which Ghira caught in his arms. This meant that Crabominable had one free arm compared to Ghira's zero, so the Pokemon squeezed him hard in his hand, before slamming him to the ground several times. Ghira clawed a way free, and threw a punch towards Hala, who had tried to intercept the Faunus with a sumo style grapple. "Oof!" Hala cried as his nose cracked. Ghira had gone beyond having sympathy for Hala at this point though, and he hoisted up the kahuna and was ready to throw him. Thankfully for Hala, Crabominable scrambled across and punched Ghira into a rock. The Faunus lifted the rock and threw it Crabominable's way, but the crab punched it back with twice the speed and caught Ghira in the chest. Ghira was rocked, and Hala sensed victory may well be on the horizon. "Finish this with Close Combat!" the Pokemon trainer ordered. Crabominable raced at Ghira, pounding him with shots in reckless abandon. Ghira covered up where possible, but his guard was broken by a nasty shot to the throat. As the Faunus stumbled, Crabominable stopped a second while his DEF and SP DEF lowered. The two heavyweights grappled in the centre of the village, Ghira pushing against the weakened guard of Crabominable but suddenly, the crab's claws snapped shut on his hands. "What the?" Ghira wondered. "Keep pouring on Ice Hammers!" Hala insisted, and his Pokemon obeyed. Ghira needed to find a way out fast. He kicked at the base of the Pokemon, which weakened its grip but it wasn't until several slashes in the chest that Ghira managed to throw Crabominable off. "Okay Crabominable, let's do this. SUBZERO SLAMMER!" Hala ordered, engaging his Pokemon's Z move. Crabominable obeyed freezing Ghira solid. He then exploded the icy prison, blasting Ghira into a tree. Crabominable advanced on the prone Ghira. "FINISH THIS!" Hala cried. Ghira raised his arms, blocking the Ice Hammer. The Pokemon tried to pry his hand free, but Ghira savagely twisted the arm and slashed through it. The arm flew off, and Ghira used it as a weapon, punching Crabominable in the face with it. He then lifted the Pokemon, and hurled it at blinding speed towards Hala. The kahuna couldn't build the speed for a dodge, and his misery was compounded when he heard behind him the voice of Hau. "Hey, gramps. "WHOAH!" The trio smashed hard into a wall, the impact of which killed Crabominable and Hau, but Hala lived.. for now. Ghira marched over and crunched the kahuna's skull, ending his rule over the island. He then trudged away as other trainers wept and cowered. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Ghira! Category:Peep4Life Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Rooster Teeth themed DBXs Category:Pokemon Vs RWBY themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:Fistfight Category:Claw Themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs